Long Lost
by agirlwithafanfiction101
Summary: In the middle of the woods a family- the Own family- hides in their cottage. Scared of You-Know-Who they have stayed there for three months, not daring to go near their apothecary. But now they rejoice.He is gone. But all of their questions aren't answered yet. Who was Hayden's birth mom and dad and brother? What happened to them? Will Hayden find out in her first year of Hogwarts
1. We lose Hayden

Me and my family live in a cottage in the middle of the woods in England. I can't tell you exactly where, s this is dark times, dark times, and if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found out, well, my family would never forgive me…

This true tale isn't really about me. It's about my little sister, who was one when this story starts. Being wizards, our home looked very odd, just like our friends the Weasley's, although we had lost contact with them for some time. Although, in reality, it does look quite like a little cottage. It's the inside that's strange.

My mom had twins, all twins. There were 5 sets of us, but our beloved Holly died of hyperthermia, a Muggle disease.

My name is Annie and my twin sisters name is Anastasia. We are both in our fourth year. We are also the oldest of our family. Then, in their first year is Yvonne and Zoe. Even though their names don't match, they like having names at the bottom of the alphabet. Then, at nine years old is Lilian and Lily. Then at one is our beautiful Hayden. To tell the truth, she looks nothing like us at all. That's because she's adopted. Her sister died in her mum's stomach. We know she has a brother, and that the Mum didn't think she could handle triplets. So we took in Hayden. She has red hair. And hazel eyes. She is always the life of the party.

But we all know, is that when she grows up, she will want to know about her family. We don't even know her surname.

All the rest of us have black hair and blue eyes, bright as the morning sun. Even Dad admits she's different, and he usually says that one family is like one person… exactly the same. I definitely disagree. We are all free to be ourselves. No one can take that right away, even my amazing Dad.

My Mums name is Grace. She is really good at potions, and cooking. Our house may be small, but our appetite sure isn't. My mum always says that when we were born we were so skinny she took a vow to always make lovely meals. As we get ready to sit down to hot rolls and lovely steaming chicken noodle soup alongside baked potatoes with butter cheese and salt, the most amazing homemade ice cream you'll ever taste, we watch Hayden do a dance. She is a beautiful dancer. It seems to come directly out of her. She also has magic talent. Already she's done uncontrolled magic, once when she really wanted soup on a hot day and we were having biscuits and chicken, she managed to make herself soup. And the other time, well, we don't really know why she put that cow on the roof, she just did.

My dad was a muggle-born witch. His father was a scientist, and his mother just happened to have an ancestor that was a wizard. Although Grandfather really wanted dad to be a scientist, he agreed that Wizardry was a good substitute. Dad is more of a stay at home guy. We earn our living by running an apothecary down in Diagon alley, but right now our apothecary was taking a couple months of because of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Yes, we didn't have much money, but as long as we had our wands, and each other, and we didn't sit on our wands, we'd be fine.

At that very moment, just when Mum cried out, "Suppers ready!", there was a rap at the window. Ignoring mum, Anastasia raced over and brought in an owl. Scrawled on a piece of parchment was:

Did you hear the news? A half hour ago, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named vanished because of a baby boy one year old! Lily and James Potter are dead! Can you believe it?

- The Edwards.

Anastasia whooped and the letter was passed around many times. Crying was done too, for Lily and James had been a correspondent of ours for quite a few years.

After a half hour, we noticed Hayden's laughter had stopped. We looked in the fireplace. A hollowed out area of the fireplace held a bed, and Hayden was snuggled up there, fast asleep.


	2. We Arrive at The Dragons Eyes Barrel

TEN YEARS LATER

"Hayden! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!"

"Coming!" I called back. I heard my little sisters, Lucy and Lulu stomp around downstairs. I grinned. They were just being obnoxious because they had to wait a year to go to Hogwarts, and I was going tomorrow. I signed with a flourish, Your Friend Hayden.

I tossed the quill in my open trunk, shut it, and attached my letter to my owl. "Meet me at The Dragon's Eyes Barrel." She hooted.

I grabbed my trunk and sent her out the fireplace window. I slid out of my enlarged fireplace room. Lucy looked annoyed, and Lulu was busy fiddling with one of my robes. "Lulu!" I snatched it from her. "Lulu!" she mimicked in a high girly voice.

I rolled my eyes and clenched my teeth to stop from snarling a biting retort, maybe "_Your_ names Lulu, honey. Amnesia?" or possibly, "Jealous much?".

Lulu and Lucy flounced away. I really hated the way they did that. Maybe it was the way that their dark red dresses bounced. Maybe it was just me. Or maybe it was because _my_ twin was missing.

I bit my tongue, but followed them. They were talking in what I called Twinspeak. I pulled ahead of them. Glancing back at their vampy red dresses, I look down at myself. A multicolored sweater and muggle jeans. I always find muggle clothing much more comfy than scratchy robes. Luckily Mum lined the inside of mine with silky fabric, and little pockets for the things I pick up. I always manage to pick up interesting things. Once I picked up a stick that turned out to be a wand. I was only six, too. I got in so much trouble for that one.

I caught up to Mum. And she held my hand. My older sisters, the ones who had passed apparation tests, had us do Side Along-Apparation. I felt the normal rush of air. I thought of my poor sister, my birth one, who had died of hyperthermia-or so we thought 8 hours after birth. Lulu and Lucy had a way of reminding me.

And then I was standing on the firm base of our apothecary, The Dragon's Eyes Barrel. My owl was sitting on the counter. I walked over, noticing I was the only one in my adoptive family that could stand apparation. Everyone else was hunched over and either belching or puking.

I wisely decided to ignore this. I stroked my tawny owls feather. I hadn't actually decided on a name yet, but it's a toss-up between Starry Night and Ruby. I unwrapped the note on her leg after much stroking and gasped.

Did you hear? Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts!

Alexander Edwards

" Mum Mum look at this!"


End file.
